


Vater sein dagegen sehr

by somali77



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurz nachdem Nagi ins Team integriert worden ist, muss Brad feststellen dass auch mit sorgfältigster Planung nicht immer alles reibungslos funktioniert und dass ein alter Spruch leider seine Wahrheiten hat-... Vater werden ist nicht schwer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vater sein dagegen sehr

~

 

“Hier.”, war der erste Versuch und Crawford legte mit bestimmter Bewegung  
ein Briefchen Tabletten und ein Wasserglas auf den Nachttisch neben das Bett,  
in dem ein winziger, zerbrechlicher Körper vor sich hinzitterte.

“Nimm eine Tablette.”

Der zu dem Medikament hin befehlend ausgestreckte Finger ließ keine  
Missverständnisse zu und Crawford ging wieder hinaus, ließ das Krankenlager  
hinter sich, zog von außen die Tür ins Schloss.

Es machte ihn merkwürdig ungeduldig und aggressiv, dass das  
kleine Wesen weder mit ihm sprach noch mit Schuldig Kontakt aufnehmen wollte,  
sondern vor allem nur verängstigt zurückschreckte. Eigentlich wusste er sehr  
gut, dass Zorn nicht angebracht war, dass er Geduld haben musste und  
Verständnis, aber er fühlte sich nervtötend hilflos mit der Situation.

Vor kaum ein paar Tagen hatte er den Jungen aus einer schmutzigen Straßenecke  
geholt, nachdem sein Kinderheim ein paar Monate davor in die Luft geflogen und  
bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt war. Er hatte geglaubt die Zeit alleine brachte  
ihm bei, sich schneller auf fremden Schutz einzulassen, ihm schneller zu vertrauen,  
schneller VON NUTZEN zu sein und was war das tatsächliche Ergebnis?

Die ersten zwei Tage hatte das kleine Miststück sich nur in seinem Zimmer  
eingeschlossen. Schon allein Blickkontakt trieb ihn in die Flucht und die  
fortgesetzte Befehlsverweigerung, sowie das ständige Herumschleichen und aus  
sicherer Entfernung mit diesen hohlen, ausdruckslosen Augen hervorstarren, trieb  
Crawford langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn.  
Einmal, als der Kleine vor ihm die Tür telekinetisch versperrt hatte, in der  
Wohnung die er selbst bezahlte, war er ausgerastet, hatte ihn kaum dass er ihn  
schließlich doch zu fassen bekam mit dem Gürtel verprügelt.

Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er einen Laut von ihm gehört hatte. Er hatte  
gequietscht und geheult wie ein gequältes Hündchen und dieses unglaubliche  
Geräusch und das stechende schlechte Gewissen dadurch hatten den strengen  
Schwarz- Anführer erst recht wütend gemacht.

Der Kleine hatte es nicht gewagt, Telekinese gegen ihn einzusetzen. Gut so...  
Auf die Idee sollte er besser erst gar nicht kommen...  
Als er ihn losgelassen hatte, war er unter die Bettdecke geflüchtet, stumm in die  
Polster heulend. Crawford hatte sich befleckt und erbärmlich gefühlt. Er war kein  
Pädagoge. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er mit dem Bündel Mensch das seine  
Wohnung seit neuestem so beinahe parasitär bevölkerte anstellen sollte, um es zu  
dem zu machen was er gern wollte- einem zuverlässigen und loyalen Untergebenen,  
einem Team- Mitglied. Keinem scheuen Haustier.

Merkwürdigerweise hatte die Scheu nach diesem ersten Zusammenstoß wie er  
meinte merklich nachgelassen, obwohl Crawford das Gegenteil befürchtet hatte.  
Der Junge hatte immer noch nicht gesprochen, aber sich auffallend öfter in seiner  
Nähe aufgehalten, reagierte auf Ansprache und benahm sich nicht mehr vollständig  
wie ein wildes Tier.

Allerdings war er kaum zwei Tage hinterher krank geworden. Schuldig hatte ihn  
von dem Zustand in Kenntnis gesetzt. Der Deutsche beobachtete seinerseits  
das “Vögelchen” wie er ihn nannte, mit Interesse und Belustigung. Crawford hatte  
den kleinen, fast durchscheinenden Körper mit dem viel zu großen Schlafanzug  
im Bad gefunden, wo er sich zitternd ins Waschbecken übergeben hatte.  
Natürlich war das nicht der Ort der Wahl, also hatte er ihn an den Hüften genommen,  
hochgehoben und vor die Kloschüssel gesetzt, wo der Kleine sich brav weiter  
übergeben hatte, während er selbst auf der Suche nach Handtüchern und Tropfen  
für den Magen war.

Die paar Momente allein, miteinander im Bad und das fast durchsichtige Häufchen  
Mensch das diesmal auf den Knien liegend und elend überraschend oft Blickkontakt  
mit ihm suchte, waren etwas neues gewesen und Crawford konnte nicht leugnen,  
dass die behutsame Erkundigung aus den großen dunklen Augen ihn besänftigt hatte.  
Welchen Mann ließ es schon vollkommen kalt, wenn etwas so Schwaches so abhängig  
und hilfesuchend zu ihm aufsah.

Er hatte ihm das Gesicht gewaschen, ihn den Mund ausspülen lassen, er hatte ihn  
auf den Arm gesammelt als sich der Magen des Kleinen offensichtlich wieder etwas  
beruhigt hatte und ihm ein großes Handtuch umgehängt, für den Fall der Fälle.  
Er hatte ihm die Stirn gefühlt- glühend heiß.  
Der Kleine war ein Fliegengewicht auf seinem Arm, lächerlich dürr, lächerlich  
schwerelos. Er hatte ihm eine Wärmflasche gemacht und kalte Wadenwickel,  
er hatte ihm peinlich berührt Fieber gemessen, er hatte ihm einen Lappen gebracht  
für die Stirn und einen Tee, für den Flüssigkeitsausgleich. Schuldig zog ihn schon  
den ganzen Morgen lang auf. Die Magentropfen hatte der Kleine sich willig und  
mit weit offenem Mund verabreichen lassen. Zum ersten Mal hatte Crawford sich  
wohlwollend gefühlt und verantwortlich. Fast ein bisschen-... weich.  
Er musste zwangsläufig weicher sein, wenn er die dürren Knochen nicht mit  
einem Handgriff zerquetschen wollte.

Aber dann wollte das kleine Mistbalg auf einmal partout nichts mehr trinken,  
nichts essen, nichts mehr zu sich nehmen. Er hatte Fiebertabletten gefunden  
und er würde verlangen dass der Zwerg sie nahm. Vielleicht konnte er sich  
besser dazu überwinden, wenn er niemanden dabeistehen hatte der zusah.

“Hey Brad!”, grinste Schuldig vom Sofa herunter, als er daran vorbeikam,  
“Wie fühlt man sich so als Krankenschwester?”

Er gab nichts als ein Knurren von sich. Ein übermütiger Deutscher fehlte ihm jetzt  
gerade noch. Der Rothaarige schien zwar auch besorgt, war aber dazu übergegangen  
seine Bemühungen zu beobachten und genussvoll zu kommentieren.

“Doktor Crawford...”, sang er, “Allzeit bereit...”  
“Halt den Mund.”, ein bestimmtes Augenfunkeln brachte seinen Teamkollegen  
meist zum Verstummen, heute allerdings...

“Ich weiß nicht ob das was werden wird, ich glaube nicht, dass er Lust hat  
Tabletten zu nehmen...”

“Was soll das heißen?”, Crawford, der die Hemdsärmel hochgekrempelt hatte und  
inzwischen weiter in der Hausapotheke herumwühlte, blinzelte ihn misstrauisch an.

“Ihm wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben als Tabletten zu nehmen, wir haben nichts  
anderes.”  
Schuldig zuckte seufzend die Schultern.

“Vielleicht sollten wir einen Arzt anrufen der ihm eine Spritze verpasst. Oder du  
bringst ihn ins Krankenhaus... was hast du noch mal gemessen vorhin..?  
Vierzig Grad..?”

“Darum die Wadenwickel.”

“Armes Kleines...”, Schuldig zog reichlich unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch,  
“Wadenwickel sind gar nicht schön, brr...”

“An Überhitzung draufzugehen ist auch nicht schön!”, knurrte Crawford etwas  
heftiger als beabsichtigt, und kramte wieder ungeduldig zwischen Tablettenschachteln  
herum. Das Übliche... er hatte noch Halsbonbons, aber das brauchte er nicht...  
die Tropfen gegen Übelkeit und Magenprobleme standen schon auf dem Nachttisch...  
Hustensaft war fehl am Platz bei Fieber und Übelkeit. Er sollte ihm einen Eimer  
bringen...

Mit gefurchter Stirn ging er in die Küche um einen Eimer unter der Spüle  
hervorzuzerren und damit zurück ins Krankenzimmer zu gehen. Wenn es die  
nächste dreiviertel Stunde nicht abflaute, würde er den Jungen tatsächlich schnappen  
und zum nächsten Arzt fahren den er kannte... leider war er noch nicht lange hier  
in der Gegend, er kannte nureinen, und hoffte dass dieser auch Wochenenddienst  
schob.

Ein Blick auf den Nachttisch zeigte ihm dass das Wasser im Glas zwar weniger  
geworden war, die Tablettenpackung aber unangerührt auf der Holzplatte lag.

Er stellte den Eimer ans Kopfende des Bettes, nur für alle Fälle.

“Was ist mit der Tablette?”, fragte er und nahm das Tablettenbriefchen auf.  
Der Junge blinzelte schlotternd und halbtot auf seine Hand ohne zu reagieren.

Crawford entschloss sich, eine Paracetamol in die offene Hand zu drücken.  
“Hier. Nimm das. Du musst das nehmen.”, bestimmte er ruhiger aber sehr deutlich,  
als er ihm Tablette und Wasserglas unter die Nase hielt.

Der Junge sah ihn ängstlich und nassgeschwitzt an und schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

“Das ist kein Gift, zum Donnerwetter noch mal!”, ereiferte sich Crawford vor lauter  
Ungeduld und steigender Hektik, “Das ist Medizin! Verstehst du! Damit es dir besser  
geht und du nicht jämmerlich verreckst, in Ordnung?”

Zitternd und die Augen schließend litt der Kleine vor sich hin, ließ ungewiss ob er ihn  
verstanden hatte oder nicht.

“Nimm die Tablette!”

Keine Reaktion.

“Das ist ein Befehl, hörst du! Du willst nicht noch mal übers Knie gelegt werden,  
ich warne dich..?!”  
Ein kleiner, jämmerlicher Laut, ein schweres Schlucken.

“Hey hey...”, meinte eine überraschend gelassene Stimme von der Tür, “Habt ihr  
Probleme?”  
“Ich kann dich hier nicht auch noch brauchen Schuldig!”, fauchte Crawford.

“Jetzt warte doch mal...”  
“Wir haben keine Zeit zu warten, raus!”

Die Tür schloss sich kommentarlos von außen wieder und Crawford warf einen  
Blick auf den elend kranken Jungen.  
Dieses winzige Bündel würde den Teufel tun und hier in seiner Wohnung unter seinen  
Händen hinwegkrepieren, nur weil es sich weigerte eine Tablette zu schlucken..!  
Heiß durchschoss ihn Unruhe und üble Vorahnung und Wut, er fasste den Jungen am  
Schlafanzug, zerrte ihn aus dem Bett, zwang ihm die Kiefer auseinander und wurde  
auf die hellen, überaus schwachen Abwehrlaute und die kochend heißen, kraftlosen  
dünnen Finger an seinem Arm sanfter, aber nicht weniger bestimmt. “Schon gut,  
keine Angst... das muss jetzt sein. Mach den Mund auf-... aaahh... gut so. Hier,  
nicht beißen”, mit zwei Fingern schob er ihm die Tablette tief in den Rachen,  
hielt ihn dabei fest im Griff und spürte nur ein widerwilliges  
Muskelzucken das den schlaffen Körper durchfuhr. Das bleiche, fieberfleckige  
Gesicht war in Ekel und Angst verzerrt.

“Ruhig..!”, hoffte Crawford beschwichtigen zu können und kippte seinen Fingern  
und der Tablette einen Schluck Wasser hinterher, bevor er dem kleinen Wesen  
den Mund geschlossen hielt wie einer widerspenstigen Katze. “Na komm schon.  
Schluck es. Runter damit.” Ein verzweifeltes Sträuben, kraftloses Kratzen an seinem  
Handgelenk, hilfloses Zappeln.

“Los doch”, versuchte es Crawford am Ende mit den Nerven ermutigend, und hielt  
auch die Nase noch zu um die Motivation vielleicht zu steigern, “Runter damit, na los!  
Schluck es endlich!”

Ein heftiges Würgen ging durch den Körper und dadurch dass Crawford bei dem  
merkwürdigen Geräusch die Hand lockerer ließ, spritzte ihm gleich dünnflüssige,  
gelbliche, mit Galle und Wasser vermischte Magensäure über die Finger. Er fluchte,  
ließ den Kleinen beinahe fallen, der besudelt und als wäre er vollständig aus Gummi  
neben dem Bett zusammenklappte und halb im Eimer landete, als Crawford sich schnell  
von ihm befreien wollte-...ein rascher Griff am Kragen des Schlafanzugs fing  
ihn auf halber Höhe ab.

Die halb aufgeweichte Tablette war auf dem Boden gelandet, Crawford griff nach  
dem Handtuch um seine Finger und das Gesicht des Kleinen abzuwischen, und  
kämpfte die aufsteigende Panik nieder. Den halbtoten Jungen in der einen und das  
Handtuch in der anderen Hand fühlte er sich mehr als je zuvor in seinem Leben  
wie ein erbärmlicher Versager und gänzlich hilflos bei den Versuchen,  
irgendetwas dagegen zu tun.

“Schuldig!”, bellte er, nahe an einer Hysterie.

Verdächtig schnell ging die Tür auf, und der Deutsche salutierte grinsend  
und spöttisch,

“Yessir!”

“Wir fahren ins Krankenhaus! Oder zu irgendeinem Arzt, völlig egal..! Hier,  
nimm du ihn, ich hol die Autoschlüssel..!”

“Warte mal-... lass mich mit ihm reden..! Eine Sekunde, okay?”  
Ein jämmerliches Fiepen kam von dem kraftlosen Bündel das wie eine kaputte  
Marionette unglücklich in Crawfords Griff in seinen Klamotten hing.

Schuldig hob wichtig den Zeigefinger in die Luft, nahm Crawford das Kind ab  
indem er es unter den Armen hochhob und zurück ins Bett schob,

“Das ist nur weil ihm die Dinger zu groß sind”, meinte er, “Sieh mal, das kann  
man verstehen. Er bekommt sie nicht runter. Fahr doch mal eben ins  
Erdgeschoss und hol ihm was gegen das Fieber das er nicht schlucken muss-...”,  
ein treuherziger Blick über die Schulter, “Bitte Brad...”, flüsterte er.

~

Nur wenige Momente später war Crawford unten in der kleinen Apotheke  
gewesen und wieder zurück in ihrem Appartement. Schuldig hatte dem kleinen  
Etwas mit freundlichem Gebrabbel die nasse Stirn gestreichelt und offensichtlich  
ein wenig Tee eingeflößt. Wenigstens etwas. Und wenigstens schien der Tee  
inzwischen auch drin zu bleiben und nicht sofort wieder ans Tageslicht zu drängen.

Sein Blick kreuzte den des Deutschen. “Hast du was bekommen?”, erkundigte sich  
der Rothaarige.  
“Ja...”, murmelte er, “Geh nach draußen.”

Schuldig folgte ausnahmsweise brav und Crawford sah niedergeschlagen,  
schuldbewusst, noch im Mantel, auf das schmale, weiße Gesicht mit den düsteren  
Augenhöhlen, den dünnen Lidern die etwas blinzelten.

Er atmete durch und nahm aus der kleinen Tüte die Schachtel Fieberzäpfchen  
für Kinder die er bekommen hatte. Einen Stuhl hatte er neben das Bett gezogen,  
und er schaffte es endlich sanfter mit dem Jungen zu sprechen, verabreichte ihm  
nach kurzer Erklärung sein Medikament, was der kleine Patient ruhig und wehrlos  
über sich ergehen ließ und als der Kleine ihn hinterher halb bewusstlos mit den  
mitternachtsblauen Augen anblinzelte, fühlte er tiefe, unendliche Erleichterung  
durch sich hindurchfließen.

Seine große, warme Hand bettete sich auf den dunklen Haarschopf. “Gut so...”,  
murmelte er, “Na also... bald wird es besser, keine Angst, mh..?”

Er zuckte etwas zusammen als er die heiße, winzige Hand fühlte, die aus der  
Bettdecke heraus kroch und nach seiner viel größeren tastete, sich vertrauensvoll  
in die Handfläche schmiegte, bevor der Junge ihn noch einmal mit verschleiertem  
Blick ansah und die Augen schloss.

Als Schuldig wenig später möglichst lautlos durch die Tür spähte, sah er seinen  
Leader dem tief schlafenden jüngsten Teammitglied Händchen halten und ihm  
vorsichtig die Stirn streicheln und zog sich ausnahmsweise ohne einen Kommentar,  
mit stillem Grinsen zurück...

 

\--Ende--


End file.
